Un nouveau jouet
by Ya01-Bl3ach
Summary: Quand Gin s'ennuie depuis que son ancien jouet a été détruit, il décide de s'en procurer un autre . . . GinxIchigo


_HUECO-MUNDO_

Un homme regardait les écrans dans la salle de contrôle du Seigneur du hueco-mundo et s'ennuya à la vue de la mort du seul arrancar qui le distrayait : Luppi. Celui-ci avait été tué par l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, Grimmjow mais ce n'était pas cela le problème de l'ancien shinigami du gotei 13. Le vrai problème est que maintenant que Luppi est mort, Gin se retrouvait tout seul ''Vraiment, quelle tristesse ''pensa t-il'' Maintenant il devait réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de se divertir et regarda les écrans de surveillance de Las Noches d'un air las quand soudain, son regard se porta sur un certain shinigami aux cheveux oranges. Gin eut un très grand sourir et ses yeux étaient emplis de désir.

Gin : Je crois que je vais bien m'ammuser avec toi petite fraise

Reportant son regard sur sa ''petite fraise'', il vit que celle-ci se trouvait tout près de Nooitora et comme il connaissait bien le niveau du shinigami, il valait mieux qu'il ne se retrouve pas devant ce timbré d'espada n°5. Gin perdit un peu son sourire en pensant que sa future victime serait comme Luppi si il n'agissait pas très vite.

Gin : Pfff je déteste agir ! Cette jolie petite fraise me devra beaucoup ''grand sourire qui fait peur''

_PENDANT CE TEMPS _

Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant, parcourait tout Las-Noches à la recherche de son amie qui s'était fait enlevée par Aïzen. Il était venu accompagné de ses amis, Ishida Uryu et Chad et avaient été rejoints par Rukia, Renji, Nell et ses 2 amis. Voyants que Las-Noches était immence, ils décidèrent de se séparer en petits groupes. Renji se trouvait avec l'un des amis de la petite Nell, Ishida était accompagné par Dondochaka (autre ami de Nell), Chad était seul ainsi que Rukia, et Ichigo était avec la petite Nell (qui lui bavait beaucoup dessus ptdr). Tous étaient en train de se battre contre un arrancar sauf Ichigo et Nell qui courraient dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une sortie....

Nell : ITSIGO ITSIGO ITSIGOOO

Ichigo : QUOI arrête de crier comme ça, on pourrait nous repérer !

Nell : Ze zuis batiguée

Ichigo soupira, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et continua sa course....

Nell : ITSIGO

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a encore ?

Nell : Du beux me lacher du zais, ze zuis blus fatiguée

Ichigo : Pfff

Ichigo la lacha et repartit, l'enfant à ses côtés. Tout à coup, il vit un cero arriver sur lui. Il l'évita tout en protégeant Nell. Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle n'avait rien mais au moment où il allait se retourner vers l'arrancar, il ne sentit plus le sol.

_LABORATOIRE DE SZAYEL-APPORO_

Une personne venait de pénétrer dans le grand laboratoire de l'arrancar n°8. La porte défoncée, l'intru fonça vers les ordinateurs qui controlaient tous les pièges de Las-Noches. Il vit tout d'abord le combat du maître du laboratoire contre le jeune Quincy, celui-ci étant en bien mauvaise posture mais cela ne l'intéressait aucunement non. Il cherchait quelque chose de précis, sa cible et un sourire des plus inquiétants s'étiraient sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit. Il apperçut également que Nooitora lui avait lancé un Cero. Le terrifiant forceur de porte (mdr) tapota sur les touches du clavier. Il avait enclanché un piège, la trappe, qui fonctionna à la perfection et fut même très content de voir sa cible sortir du conduit et tomber à ses pieds.

??? : Alors Kurosaki Ichigo, on s'est perdu ?

Ichigo : Ichimaru Gin ? Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais là ?

Gin : Et bien je suis content que tu me le demande Kurosaki ^^

Gin vit que son invité essayait de prendre son zanpakuto tombé un peu plus loin mais Gin lui fit une technique d'immobilation (très puissante, n'ayant plus rien à voir avec celle de Rukia) et récupéra le zanpakuto qu'il lança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ichigo se débattait mais visiblement, cette techinique de kido était bien trop puissante pour qu'il puisse s'en défaire. Il regarda l'ancien shinigami qui s'était approché de lui, shinzo à la main et pria intérieurement que quelque chose, n'importe quoi vienne l'aider.

Gin : Heureusement que je suis intervenu sinon tu aurais été réduit en poussière par Nooitora ce qui m'aurait vraiment embêté !

Ichigo restait sans voix car la lame du zanpakuto de Gin se trouvait maintenant au niveau de son coeur, coeur qui battait très très vite.

Gin : Voyons à quoi tu ressembles sans ceci

Gin abaissa shinzo qui trancha le tissus qui le recouvrait dévoilant ainsi un corps musclé comportant un torse imberbe et des abdos très développés par son entraînement chez Urahara. Ichigo le regarda d'un air du genre ''vous êtes fou'' quand il vit Gin se lécher les lèvres. Il s'approcha de sa futur victime, prit fortement ses cheveux qu'il tira à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ichigo ne pouvait bouger et trouvait que cette situation était bien pire que de revoir des dizaines de Cero mais malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était doué. Sentir la langue experte de ce type faisait naître un désir en lui. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de son premier baiser mais celui-ci était encore meilleur que celui qu'il avait reçut la première fois. Gin s'arrêta par manque de souffle et regarda sa victime qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour le repousser. ''Tant mieux, ça ne serait pas amusant si il l'avait fait''. Il reprit les lèvres du roux et ses mains s'attaquaient sur ses têtons déjà durcis. Chaque passage des doigts de l'ancien shinigami le faisait tressaillir. Gin arrêta le baiser pour remplacer ses mains par sa langue. Cette fois, l'adolescent haletait. Gin enleva complètement la technique d'immobilation qui retenait Ichigo et fut satisfait en voyant que ce dernier ne tentait pas de s'échapper puis il continua ses coups de langue et leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Ichigo. Celui-ci avait les yeux à demi-clos et du désir, beaucoup de désir se lisait dans son regard tout comme dans celui de Gin. Il sourit d'avantage en remarquant cela puis il retourna Ichigo, déchira le reste de ses vêtements, baissa alors son haori jusqu'aux chevilles et se rapprocha du corps nu de l'adolescent pour attrapper les hanches de ''sa fraise'' et pénétra brutalement celle-ci.

Ichigo cria de plaisir. Ce Gin Ichimaru l'avait chauffé avec sa langue et il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Gin quant à lui poussait des râles de plaisir. Sa victime très consentante était extrèmement serrée. Il attrapa les cheveux du roux qu'il tira fortement tout en intencifiant ses coups de reins. Ichigo bougea les hanches pour mieux sentir le membre d'Ichimaru en lui. A cet instant, peu importait qu'il soit avec son ''ennemi'' car ses pensées étaient braquées sur le sexe de Gin Ichimaru et ses coups de reins de plus en plus puissants sentant la jouïssance arriver. Les coups de reins de Gin s'intencifièrent et la pièce était remplie par l'odeur du sex ainsi que les cris des deux hommes lors de leur délivrance. Ichigo s'était laissé tomber à terre, la bouche ouverte haletant tandis que du sperme sortait de son anus pour se répendre sur ses cuisses. Gin, lui, respirait très vite et était totalement satisfait de ces instants passés avec Ichigo. Les minutes suivantes, ils se rabillèrent puis se regardèrent.

Gin : Finalement j'ai bien fait de te sauver de Nooity surtout que tu m'as beaucoup distrait !

Ichigo : Punaise, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez plus baiser ?

Gin : Depuis un moment oh et surtout reste en vie ! Je tiens à rejouer avec ton petit cul plus tard ajouta-t-il en partant

Ichigo regarda l'endroit où I'ancien shinigami/amant avait disparut toujours surpris par ses dernières paroles puis alla vers son zanpakuto en s'appuyant sur les murs car ses jambes encore tremblantes ne lui obéïssaient plus, attrapa Zangetsu et ayant retrouvé le moyen de contrôler ses jambes, il partit à son tour.

**_THE END_**

La suite, vous la connaissez, Ichigo rencontre Nooitora puis Zaraki Ken'pachi arrive etc

Attention, je tenais d'avance à m'excuser car je vais prendre du temps pour faire la fic

''Le secret d'Ulquiorra'' car je vais devoir faire un retour au passé de Las-Noches avec les arrancars qui normalement ne sont que des vasto-lordes


End file.
